Mission Of Mine
by LazyBaby
Summary: My goal for junior year is to make Uchiha Sasuke fall in love with me. He has ruined my life for far to long.


**Mission Of Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Summary: **My goal for junior year is to make Uchiha Sasuke fall in love with me.

* * *

I knew I was different when sweet little Haruno Sakura was forced to sit next to a monster like me. All the other kids knew she got scared so very easily, and what would be funnier for her to sit next to the scariest kid in sixth grade?

She would tremble when I looked at her. Her heart would stop when I glared at her. She would cry when I talked to her.

She was Haruno Sakura, the sweetheart of Konoha. I am Uchiha Sasuke, the orphan rich boy without a heart.

In the summer of sixth grade I couldn't help but think of Sakura. I don't know why, but she was all I had in my head. Her hair, her eyes, her lips. I was so frustrated, so angry. I wish she gave me the time of day. I wanted to be her boyfriend so bad. So I decided I would be hers for seventh grade.

That didn't get to happen. Because as I grew bigger and more mature, so did everybody else in the school. Except pure little Sakura Haruno.

While we we're learning about sex, she was dancing near the cherry blossom trees.

Rumor had it, Miss Haruno didn't let Sakura take Health Class because she hadn't hit puberty. Girls were supposed to hit puberty in fifth grade. She was three years late. I was so mad. She was suppose to be just like me, we were supposed to be the same. She cheated.

So I gave up on her. She was a waste of my time. I had so many options, so many prettier girls. I didn't need her. Never did, she was a blemish on my perfect life. She was a burden on the school. And she knew it.

The school population ignores her, and she ignores the school population. Me included, but I guess that's a giving since she is still scared of me. Five years and she can't let go of the stupid pencil incident.

I'm not going to apologize, Shes' to sensitive.

I know, I shouldn't be thinking about her, its been years since she looked at me. But, Naruto (the idiot) is dating her best-friend. Well, her (ex) Best-friend. I didn't think of it as a big deal, Naruto dated a lot of blonds. Until I noticed Sakura sitting by herself at the lunch table. I thought it queer Ino didn't invite Sakura to our table.

The fact of the matter is, was, well what ever you want to say... She was embarrassed of Sakura. Some friend. No body was going to judge Sakura, we were just going to ignore her. We weren't shallow people, she should have known that when she started dating Naruto.

I was embarrassed of Ino. I was embarrassed when Sakura looked at our table with longing. I was embarrassed of how bad people treated her.

But I couldn't change it now. Not when people thought so little of her. Not when she was the bottom of the food chain.

* * *

I'm not the most prettiest girl, or the ugliest for that matter. I'm invisible, so no one really gives a crap about me, including me.

You see, that is the problem. No one cares, included boys. Boys, who are just so hard to figure out. It's like there from another planet . I never really had a real conversation with the opposite sex. I don't now why I haven't, but I have a theory that my mother was behind this.

At an early age, I remember my mother telling me.

"Don't talk to any strangers. Actually, don't talk to any boys. Run away as fast as you can. You understand me? I don't want you to be kidnapped because you can't understand me!"

"Yes mama, I understand."

I would get a piece of candy every time I ran away from the boy who wanted to pass me the ball. Or the kid who wanted to play tag with me. My mama would be so proud she would give me the biggest hug and the best candies.

In middle school, it was so much worse. I was terrified to sit near any male. People could tell it made me uncomfortable. Just to spite me, they made me sit next to the scariest kid in the sixth grade. Uchiha Sasuke.

I would shake when I came into class. He always glared at me. He yelled at me, he called me clueless. And once he made me cry.

It all started with my pencil breaking in the middle of the most important test in my sixth grade little life. It was in Anko-sensei's class, she was the meanest teacher. I was so scared to ask her for a pencil, I turned my head to the right to ask Sasuke.

He could tell I was looking at him, because soon after he turned his eyes to look at me. I mean, the kid was so scary he didn't need his head, only his freaking eyes.

I gave a small smile, and I pointed to my broken pencil.

He smirked, like the devil himself and mouthed out.

"No"

My smile faltered, I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes. He fully looked at me, and gave me a face as if he was disgusted and whispered. "Crybaby."

It was like a river after that. Anko-Sensei had sent me to the nurses office. That was the last day of school, and because I didn't finish my test. I had to go to summer school.

My parents were so disappointed in me. I cried myself to sleep everyday at night that whole summer.

Seventh grade was so much different. Sasuke was out my life, but in everyone else's . He was the coolest kid in Konoha Middle School. People hit puberty that year, and all of a sudden Sasuke was so cute he couldn't sit next to a dork like me. I was grateful, I didn't even care about the bullies I just wanted to get out of Sasuke's radar.

Eighth Grade was my first year to make a friend. It was Yamanaka Ino. We were so very alike but in the same time so very different. She came over my house I came over her's. Are friendship went through the bulling, through the test. We were best friends.

Until tenth grade second semester, when Naruto The Dumbo came in the picture. The best friend of Sasuke The Bully. She left me for one of the populars'. She left her best friend for a boy.

I have never felt such betrayal in my whole life.

When I walk the hallway, and she sees me. She acts as if she doesn't know me.

As If I was a stain on the cuff of her white shirt. She tries to ignore it by folding until its all white. She knows its there, and just needs a couple of cycles from the washer machine to rid her of it. She doesn't want to bleach it because it would be so harsh on her white soft shirt. To just dump a bunch of chemicals on it would surely make the other colors in the washer machine bleed. So she oh-so-patiently ignores the stain. Just until the washer machine does its job.

Yup, I'm the stain. Always have been.

Not anymore. My goal for junior year is to make Uchiha Sasuke fall in love with me. He is the ideal of popularity. The king of the school, the step to my success.

My step to rip popularity, stomp it on the floor. Burn it to the ground.

My life has been run by them, so its my time to step up. To use Uchiha Sasuke, and kill the life he's always known. I'll make a fool of him and is 'crowd', no longer will status hold me back. I will live my life, and bring there's down.

My missions starts now.


End file.
